1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a magnetic rotation accelerator and a power generation system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A driving source (i.e., a driving motor) of a conventional electric generator has a predetermined driving capacity and a predetermined number of revolutions according to each manufacturer's conditions. Therefore, for the electric generator to generate rated power, the output power of the driving motor should be approximately three times that of a motor generator. This reduces the overall generation efficiency and causes a significant waste of energy.